Romeo And Juliet Drama
by DanzQueenB
Summary: Konoha High is having a school play - Romeo and Juliet. Tenten is forced into it and gets the part of Juliet. Neji goes out for Romeo but gets stuck playing Lord Capulet, Juliet's father. What will Neji do when he finds out Sasuke gets Romeo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**In drama, we were talking about Romeo and Juliet, and I love reading play fan fictions so I'm writing one. **

**Pairings- Nejiten with a little Sasuten, ShikaIno, Naruhina, and Sasusaku.**

Romeo and Juliet Drama

"A play?" Tenten read as Sakura shoved a paper into her hands. Tenten was at her locker with Hinata, Ino, and Sakura

"But it's not just any play." Sakura said with a grin.

"It's not?" Tenten was confused.

"It's Romeo and Juliet." Ino squealed, Sakura glared at her.

"Ino, I was trying to get Tenten to guess why the play was so special."

"So, it's Romeo and Juliet, why are you so excited?" Sakura, Ino, and even Hinata looked really shocked.

"You know what happens in Romeo and Juliet, right Tenten." Hinata said. (A/N- No stuttering around her friends, only Naruto.) Tenten shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl fall in love, and then they kill each other, the end."

"Tenten, you know it's different. Plus they don't kill each other; they kill themselves seeing the other dead." Ino eyes went all sparkly, while Sakura sighed.

"And if you our Juliet, whoever's Romeo, you get to kiss." Sakura added. Tenten scrunched up her nose.

"Ew, Sakura." Out of the corner of Tenten's eye, she thought she saw Hinata smirk. Ino put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on Tenten, theirs got to be a boy, at this school you wouldn't mind kissing. If only Shikamaru would participate in school clubs." Ino didn't realize she had said the last part out loud. She also didn't realize Sakura and Tenten smile evilly, while Hinata just smiled. Ino felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Shikamaru, you say?" Tenten raised an eyebrow. Ino blushed hard,

"No, no! I said…Sasuke! He's…um eye candy?" Ino was shaking her head. Sakura started to laugh.

"So now we know that Ino likes Shikamaru." Ino blushed even harder and pointed a finger at Sakura,

"Shut up, forehead girl. At least I don't drool every time Sasuke walks by." Sakura blushed.

"Well, at least I can talk to him, not like Hinata with Naruto."

"Hey, don't bring Hinata into this, it's not…" But Tenten was interrupted by Hinata.

"Tenten is in love with my cousin, Neji!" Tenten went really red.

"Am not! He's my best friend." Tenten looked at Hinata, "I was defending you."

"Sorry, it just sort of slipped out." Hinata said fidgeting. Ino laughed,

"So Neji is Tenten's Romeo." Tenten's face got redder and redder by the minute.

" Yeah, Tenten wouldn't mind kissing him." Sakura laughed too.

"Kissing who?" The girls spun round to see no other than…Neji Hyuuga. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura laughed while Tenten was as red as a cherry.

"No one!" Tenten squeaked out, "Let's go!" She grabbed Neji's sleeve and pulled him down the halls.

"So are you all signing up for the play?" Sakura asked Ino and Hinata. They both nodded. "Think we can get Tenten to sign up?" Ino shook her head but Hinata smirked and nodded her head. Ino and Sakura looked at her funny.

"I have a plan." Hinata announced.

**What ****Will Be Hinata's Plan?**

**Find Out In The Next Chapter Of Romeo and Juliet Drama**

**R&R Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did Sasuke won't be well Sasuke and ****Hiashi would go die. Sorry Hiashi fans, me no likey!**

**Chapter 2 is up!**

Hinata's Plan

"So what were Sakura and Ino getting all excited at back there?" Neji asked Tenten as they walked out of their class. It was the end of school and Tenten just wanted to get as far from it as possible. Tenten shrugged her shoulders and handed Neji a paper. He read it over.

"Romeo and Juliet? That's what they are getting excited about."

"Guess so." Neji gave Tenten the paper back.

"So are you going to?" Tenten looked at him confused.

"Going to what?"

"Audition for the play." Tenten laughed.

"No way…unless you do."

"Why me?" Tenten realized she had said the last part out loud. Her face started to turn red again while Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Well…if I had to go in the play, I would want you to be in the play to so……" Neji stared at her as Tenten tried to think of an answer, "So…you would be forced into it to." Tenten took a gasp of air as Neji laughed.

"That didn't make sense, Tenten."

"Well, what I mean is, I will only go in this play if you do."

"And since I will never set foot on that stage, guess you don't have to be in the play." Tenten threw her arms around Neji, causing him to blush. He hoped no one had seen that.

"You're my hero, Neji." She brought back her hands to her side, "Got to go, mom wanted me home early. See you." She waved goodbye and ran down the hall. Neji smiled.

"What you up to, Neji-nii-san?" Neji jumped and turned to see Hinata. Did she see what had happened?

"Nothing, what do you want?" Hinata smirked…whoa wait what?

"Neji, are you going to audition for the play?"

"Of course not."

"Oh, but Neji, you're such a good actor. I bet you would get the part of Romeo. I heard Tenten would get the part of Juliet because she is good at acting too."

"Hn." Said Neji but inside, he was running around screaming "I'd get to kiss, Tenten" but he showed no emotion. Hinata sighed and then suddenly grabbed his shirt pulling him down to her level. (A/N- I'm guessing Hinata is shorter than Neji.)

"Look if you don't audition for this play, I will cut your hair in the middle of the night and tell Tenten you love the way she smells." Neji looked in horror at Hinata. Not only had he been threaten by her, how had she found out he liked the way Tenten smelled. It had to be some kind of shampoo she used. She smells like strawberries. He would have to ask her.

"Neji?" Hinata had let him go and was waving her hand in front of his face.

"I'll do it!" Hinata smiled with triumphant and ran around the corner before he could denies it.

"I will ask her what that smell is tomorrow!" Neji suddenly noticed Hinata had gone. Did he just? Tenten was going to kill him?

Around a corner,

"So he said he would?"

"Yeah, and Tenten said she would only if he did."

"Excellent plan, Hinata. Who knew you had an evil side to you."

"You can't be innocent all the time."

**Tee Hee. Love the idea of evil Hinata! I haven't really thought of what's going to happen next so it may take me a while.**

**Please R&R. I love those reviews so keep them coming :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

**Sorry this took soooo long. My internet is not working. Keeps cutting out! Driving me INSANE!!!**

**Well here is the 3****rd**** chapter of Romeo and Juliet Drama. It's actually getting closer to the auditions. *Squeal***

Toaster Fun

"I'm sorry!" Neji yelled as he dodged another kunai. Tenten had not taken the news very well.

"Look, Hinata tricked me," A table came flying at him. "Do you really think I would agree by choice?" Tenten stopped throwing objects. Neji took a sigh of relief. That was until a toaster smacked him in the face.

"You liar!" Tenten screamed, "Do you honestly think I believe that innocent Hinata tricked you into signing me and you up for a play?" Neji nodded. Tenten picked up a lamp.

"Tenten put down the lamp." Tenten got closer.

"Tenten, I don't want to hurt you."

"Silly Neji, I'm the one with the lamp." Tenten bonked him on the head playfully. Neji blinked a few times.

"Wait, you're not mad anymore?" Tenten put the lamp back down.

"I wasn't mad to start with." Neji went red in the face.

"Then why did you throw all these objects at me!" He pointed at the debris of objects on the floor. Neji picked up the toaster, "Why did you throw a toaster at me?" Tenten laughed.

"Haven't you ever wanted to throw a toaster at someone?"

"Um, no."

"You're no fun." Tenten started to pick up some objects. Neji continued to stare at the toaster.

"Hey Neji can you grab…" Tenten began to say before Neji threw the toaster at her. It hit her in the face. Neji started to laugh.

"Your right. Throwing toasters are fun." Neji then had to quickly dodge the toaster as it came flying at him again. The two ninjas spent an hour throwing the toaster at each other. When they finally got tired, they both collapsed on the couch.

"You know, that's a great training exercise." Neji commented. Tenten punched him in the shoulder.

"Training, training, training. Is that all you think about?"

"Hn."

"Oh and Neji," He looked over at her, "You owe me a new toaster." And she was right. The one in her hand was beyond repair.

"By the way Tenten, where are your parents?"

"They're visiting with Lee's parents, I think. Why?"

"Correct me if you wish but I don't think this is how they left the house." Tenten looked around her seeing all the random objects.

"Oh shit!" Tenten quickly got up and grabbed as many objects as she could and ran about the house putting them back. Neji just watched her.

"Neji! Help me!" He smirked but rose from the couch and grabbed some objects. They were finished in less than fifteen minutes and again they collapsed on the couch.

"So Tenten, still going to audition for the play?"

"Yeah, I guess so but it will be a drag." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like that Nara kid." Tenten laughed.

"Oops, it just slipped out, honest!"

"What part are you going to audition for?"

"Well, Juliet would be fun but I'm just worried who would be Romeo. I don't want to kiss some guy."

"Well, who would you want to kiss?" Tenten's face lit up red.

"None of your business." Tenten cleared her throat to change the subject, "Are you going to still audition?"

"Yeah."

"What part?"

"Well, I don't know yet." Tenten laid back.

"What about Romeo?"

"What about him?"

"Why don't you audition for Romeo?" Neji smirked.

"You wouldn't mind kissing me?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." Tenten sat up quickly realizing what she had said, "I mean, were best friends so at least I know you," Tenten thought for a moment, "just forget what I said. I'm tired from all that toaster throwing." Neji chuckled.

"Well, see you tomorrow?" Neji asked Tenten rising from the couch.

"Yeah for the auditions."

"Night, Tenten." Neji said stepping out her door.

"Night, Neji." Tenten closed the door.

"I can't believe I said all that." Tenten paused. "I said I'm going out for Juliet!" Tenten groaned. Tomorrow was a long day.

**I got an idea, YAY! Thanks to all the people who are reading this. I love opening my email and it says I have emails of you guys reviewing. Keep them coming.**

**Also our school is doing Beauty and The Beast and I tried out for Belle yesterday, wish me luck! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet. Naruto belongs to and Romeo and Juliet belong to Shakespeare.**

**So here it is, Chapter 4. My English class at school is doing Romeo and Juliet, how lucky am I? So I have the play in my hands right now. I do put a few famous lines in this chapter.**

The Auditions

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." "There's blood? This actually might be fun." The speaker muttered under his breath. (A/N- You can probably guess who it is)

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life."

"That was great Gaara. Gaara could we get you to read, uh Gaara." Gaara had left the building.

"Forget about it, Anko. I was surprised Gaara even attended the auditions." Anko smirked at Kakashi,

"Well, I was surprised that you left that book of yours at home." Kakashi's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Dear Icha Icha Paradise, I will return to you soon!"

"Teachers, are really dramatic, don't you think?" Tenten asked Neji. They were sitting in the auditorium seats.

"Hn."

"Do you thing Gaara was good?"

"Hn."

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, you're up next." Anko announced.

"This should be good." Tenten said turning to look the stage. Neji raised an eyebrow wondering what she could mean be by that. She wasn't a gasp Uchiha fan girl, was she? Neji would pull a Romeo and poison himself. He glanced over at Tenten who was intently watching Sasuke and Sakura's audition. He wonder how Tenten would react. Would she stab herself?

"Neji?" Tenten was shaking him. Neji blinked at her a few times.

"It's our time." Neji stared at her confused.

"To audition." She said with a bit of frustration.

"Okay."

"Let's go then." Tenten ran in the direction of the stage.

"Uh, Tenten the stairs are…" Tenten jumped onto the stage with no sweat, "Never mind." Neji climbed up the stairs to the stage. Tenten was there reading over the script.

"What took you so long?" Tenten asked as she handed him a script. Neji ignored her and read over the script.

"Tenten, what is this?"

"The script." He read it again.

"Who wrote this?"

"Shakespeare."

"Hn, he's not as brilliant as people make him." Neji muttered.

"You ready?" Tenten asked getting a little frustrated at Neji's comments. Neji nodded.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" Neji started, "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

It is my lady, oh, it is my love.

Oh, that she knew she were!

She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?" (A/N- Sorry I don't feel like typing it all out, so if their parts don't make sense, sorry!)

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Tenten took the floor, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name!

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet" Tenten finished and Neji and she bowed. Anko and Kakashi clapped.

"That was great." Anko said.

"Yeah, very youthful students!"

"_Oh no!"_ Neji and Tenten thought at the same time. Gai sensei was standing at the back of the auditorium, cheering loudly. Neji and Tenten jumped off the stage (A/N- forget about the stairs, their NINJAS! LOL) and ran up to Gai sensei.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten yelled.

"I'm cheering on Lee."

"Lee?" Neji and Tenten said confused. Lee was up on stage reading from the script.

"Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books,

But love from love, toward school with heavy looks." (A/N- Love that saying! ) Lee finished and bowed. Tears flew to Gai sensei's eyes.

"Bravo Lee! Your youth is bringing tears to my eyes!"

"Wow, Lee said a whole phrase without saying youth. Is the world coming to an end?" Tenten whispered to Neji who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Wasn't he great?" Gai sensei asked Tenten who smiled weakly. He then turned to Neji, " Neji, you have competition." Neji smirked,

"_Yeah, right. I can beat youth boy at anything." _

"Gai sensei, I did it! You were right, youth helped me all the way!" Lee yelled as he ran to Gai sensei and they embraced. (A/N – Sunset and all that stuff, you know the drill!)

"I knew it was too good to be true." Tenten whispered to Neji who merely nodded.

"Tenten, you were very youthful but Neji you were…" Neji glared at Lee.

"Very youthful!" Lee said running and cowering behind Gai sensei. Tenten could tell a fight might happen so she said,

"Come on, Neji, let's go home." And they walked away from the green martians who were yelling youth at each other and crying.

"So do you think we got the parts?"

"Hn."

"Yay, I knew we would too!" Neji smirked. He loved how Tenten always knew what his Hn's meant. To him it meant he could keep his ice cube reputation and still Tenten could understand him, everybody wins. They walked home, Tenten asking questions and getting excited about the play, and Neji grunting (A/N- that sounds gross, LOL) out Hn's along the way.

"So we find out what parts we get tomorrow?" Tenten asked as they came to her front door. Neji nodded.

"Bye Neji. Parting is such sweet sorrow." She blew him a kiss and ran inside. Neji blinked a few times, then smirked. This Shakespeare guy wasn't so bad after all.

**Ohhhh!!! The next chapter is The ****Results when we find out who is what. Now like I say I do have the play in my hands right now, so the next chapter should be up in a few hours, hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shakespeare!**

**Here's chapter 5! 2 chapters in one day! I need a break.**

**Lee- Here have a youthful Kit Kat!**

**Me- 0.o okay then… now I have to say I don't own Kit Kats! (smacks Lee on the head with Kit Kat.)**

**Lee- That was unyouthful! But DanzQueenB does not own Kit Kats.**

**Me- Anyway here's the chapter**.

The Results

"Then Shikamaru was like 'What a drag' and I was like…" Sakura tried to ignore Ino as she ranted about something Shikamaru said which most frequently was 'troublesome' or 'what a drag'. Sakura's eyes glanced over to her left, she gasped and stopped walking.

"Then Shikamaru said 'troublesome' and I said…" Ino noticed Sakura had stopped walking, "Sakura what are you looking at?" Sakura turned around and squealed.

"The audition results are up!"

"O.m.g, no way!" Ino squealed and ran over to Sakura.

"Now, before we look, I have to say something," Sakura said and Ino nodded, "Whoever gets Juliet, no hard feelings." Ino smiled.

"No hard feelings."

"_I can't believe I just said that, I'm going to beat forehead girl."_

"_Die, Ino-pig"_ The girls smiled at each other but thought nothing but mean thoughts of each other. They looked at the paper and read it over. Sakura skimmed through, looking for who was Romeo and Juliet, she didn't care about the rest because she was going to be Juliet. Her eyes finally fell upon Juliet. Her smile disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Ino being confused looked up Juliet thinking it was her because Sakura was so upset…but it wasn't.

"Oh no." Ino said.

"How dare she! I'll kill her!" And with that Sakura ran down the hallway towards the entrance of the school. Ino ran after her shouting things,

"Wait Sakura! It's not her fault! She doesn't even like him! As a member of the student board I command you to stop running!"

------------------------------------------------Scene change-------------------------------------------

"So, Hinata, did you audition for the play?" Tenten asked Hinata as they were walking to school. Tenten always would walk to school with Neji and Hinata.

"Yeah."

"That's great! Almost everyone I know auditioned!" Tenten smiled, "Did Naruto audition?" Hinata's face went red instantly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tenten chuckled. The whole time Neji remained silent. The three ninjas made it to the school. Neji opened the door for Hinata, walked in after her, and then purposely shut it on Tenten.

"Open the door, Neji!" Neji smirked and walked away.

"Ass." Tenten muttered under her breath. She opened the door and ran to catch up to Hinata and Neji. When she caught up with them, she glared at Neji, who shrugged it off. Suddenly Tenten felt the air go cold, then she heard screaming, then Sakura came running around the corner at top speeds at the three ninja with Ino close behind.

"Stop her before she kills someone!" Ino yelled.

"_What do I do?"_ Neji thought, "_Do I protect Hinata or Tenten? I'd rather Hinata to die but Hiashi_ _would kill me…Ahhh! What to do?"_

"Hinata! Stop her! She's crazy! She's gonna kill Tenten!" Ino yelled again.

"_Guess that solves my problem."_ Neji thought as he stepped in front of Tenten.

"Kill me? What did I do?" Tenten yelled at Ino.

"Look, can I tell you when we've caught her!" Tenten nodded. Sakura was getting closer. (A/N-Must be one long hallway.)

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Hinata apologised and stuck out her leg. Sakura having her "killing" eyes on Tenten didn't see Hinata's leg and tripped. She hit the ground.

"Ow, that hurt." Sakura said her face on the floor. Ino caught up and helped Sakura up.

"Can one of you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Tenten asked.

"How could you?" Tears were now running down Sakura's face. She pushed Ino off and ran back down the hallway.

"I'm really confused. Can you explain, Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Follow me." Neji, Tenten, and Hinata followed Ino down the hallway to a bulletin board.

"Here's the results of the auditions."

"No way!" Tenten pushed to the front and began to read, Neji glanced over her shoulder and Hinata waited for Tenten to finish. Tenten read aloud.

Romeo and Juliet

Dramatis Personae (Cast)

Escalus (The Prince) - Gaara

Paris- Rock Lee

Lord Montague – Naruto Uzumaki

Lady Montague – Hinata Hyuga

They heard a thud.

"Hinata, just fainted," Ino said, "carry on."

Romeo- Sasuke Uchiha

"I pity who ever is Juliet." Tenten chuckled. Neji frowned.

"_How did I lose to Uchiha?!"_

Benvolio- Shikamaru Nara

Lord Capulet- Neji Hyuga

"There you are." Tenten said pointing to the paper.

"_I wonder who Lady Capulet is."_ Neji thought, he looked at the list.

Lady Capulet- Sakura Haruno

"_You have got to be kidding me!"_ Tenten looked at Neji's face.

"She's not that bad." Tenten said reassuringly.

"She tried to kill you."

"True…I wonder why? Ino still didn't answer my question." Neji looked at the list.

"I think I know why. Look." He pointed to the list.

Juliet- Tenten

Tenten blinked a few times.

"I got Juliet? I got Juliet!" Tenten grinned but soon the information set. "I got Juliet, I bet Sakura wanted Juliet. Oh no…" She went quiet, her face went white.

"Tenten, your face is white. Are you okay?" Neji asked then suddenly he understood, and he turned white.

"_Sasuke Uchiha is Romeo."_

"Neji, Tenten, are you going to be sick?" They both nodded. "Ew, seriously?!"

"It's okay, Ino. I understand what's wrong." Hinata said. (A/N – She recovered!)

"Tenten, it's not that bad." Hinata said reassuringly (A/N- Déjà au)

"Maybe I should ask if I can switch places with Sakura, everybody wins." Neji got colour back into his face. If Tenten switched with Sakura then she would be Lady Capulet.

"Tenten I think you should…" Neji started but Hinata and Ino interrupted.

"No!"

"Sakura's being childish. She'll get over it, I mean it's not like your in love with Sasuke."

"Right." Tenten said nodding her head.

"You deserve this part Tenten," Hinata said, "Plus it took so much to get you to audition." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh, carry on reading the list, Tenten. I haven't heard my name yet."

"Okay."

Nurse- Ino Yamanaka

"The nurse?! I have to work for Sakura?! This stinks!" Ino started to sulk. Tenten carried on.

Tybalt- Kiba Inuzuka

Frair Laurence- Choji Akimichi

Servants and other extra's –Shino Aburame, Kankuro, and Sai (A/N- Sai's in this now because I needed more extra's lol)

Backstage, Makeup, and Props- Temari with help from Sai (A/n – He's artistic)

"Temari is in this thing, grr; I bet she'll try to steal Shika-kun." Ino ran off down the hall.

"Not many extras." Hinata muttered, "I'm going to go tell Kiba and Shino their parts. Bye Tenten, bye Neji-ni-san." Hinata walked away and Neji and Tenten were alone. Neji continued to stare at the list.

"Romeo, eh?" Neji and Tenten turned to see Sasuke. Neji's eye twitched. He hated this guy on a regular bases but now he wanted to make Sasuke immortal (A/N- wait for it) and rip off his head, 101 times.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga, Tenten." Tenten blinked a few times. She didn't even think Sasuke knew her name. Sasuke looked at Tenten.

"I heard you almost got killed by Sakura just because you got Juliet." Sasuke smirked as Tenten blinked at him as if Neji had ripped his head off.

"Glad you didn't die though, that would be a pity."

"_Is he flirting with me?"_ Tenten thought.

"_Uchiha is dead!"_ Neji's fists were clenching. Sasuke noticed.

"Isn't this play going to be fun, Hyuuga? Bye Tenten." Sasuke walked away still leaving Tenten speechless.

"_What if Tenten is a fan girl? Just look at the way she's acting!" _Suddenly Tenten turned to Neji.

"That jerk, rubbing it in your face, that he got Romeo. You're the one who deserves it, not chicken butt." Neji smirked.

"_Loyal Tenten, she wouldn't fall in love with, (chuckle) chicken butt._ _I'm stupid to think that!"_ Neji thought.

"Sasuke is right though, this play will be fun." She smiled. Neji's smirk disappeared.

"_Oh no!"_

**Chicken Butt LOL!** **This was a long chapter! Like I said I have the play in my hands, I didn't memorize the names. Also as I said I had to add Sai, didn't want to but there you go. Hope I spelt all the names right!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I**** don't not own Naruto or Shakespeare!**

**Well I wrote another one. I couldn't help it! I was just walking home from school and the big argument popped into my head. Sasuke is ****VERY**** Occ!**

First Meeting

"Welcome to Romeo and Juliet first meeting." Kakashi smiled at the students around them. He picked up his Icha Icha paradise book and opened to a page. Many of the students sighed.

"When I call your character respond however you like. Juliet?" A kunai went through Kakashi's book. He lowered the book to see Tenten grinning at him.

"Here." Kakashi withdrew the kunai from his book and threw it back at her, which she caught.

"Kakashi, could you at least put down your book when reading out the characters?" Tenten asked.

"Well, if I put it down how would I be able to read this?" He showed the book to the students. A few screams were heard, and everyone closed their eyes.

"What? It's just the list of characters and who's playing them." Everyone opened their eyes, some only one, to see Kakashi was right and that there was a piece of paper between the pages of the book.

"Oh phew," whispered Ino to Shikamaru, "I thought he was going to show us the book." Shikamaru nodded.

"What did you want to see the book?" Everyone quickly shook their heads, "Oh sure you do." Kakashi took the paper out. Screams were heard through out the classroom, but one was louder than the rest.

"My eyes! I think I'm blind!"

"Guess you won't be able to play the part of Romeo then."

"You wish Hyuuga; I'll be up on that stage even if I have no arms or legs."

"Let me help you with that!"

"Boys, stop it! Don't make me hurt you!"

"How dare you threaten Sasuke-kun! I'm going to kill you Tenten!"

"Hinata, can you help me contain her? Stop it, Forehead girl!"

"Hinata could you?" *thud* "Um, never mind. Fuzzy Brows can you grab Neji? Sasuke-teme, stop it!"

"Eternal rival, this is so unyouthful!"

"Well, I guess this gives me time to read my novel. Ho Ho!"

"People from the leaf village are weird? What do you thing Gaara?"

"I bet on the one with the red eyes, he has eyes like mine. Huh? Did you say something Kankuro?"

"Hey, Shika-kun!"

"Troublesome."

"This is better than anything on TV, right Akamaru?"

"Arf"

"These morons."

"How do I draw them when they're moving so much!"

"Oh no! I've run out of chips! When will this end!"

"QUIET!!!" All the students turned to see Anko in the doorway.

"Thank you, sweet Kami. May I be excused to get some more chips?" Choji asked Anko.

"Er, I guess." Choji ran out of the room.

"Wow, Anko you're later than me." Kakashi said.

"Yes, I think the world is coming to an end." Anko snatched the list out of Kakashi's book.

"I will read the names out now, Lord Capulet?"

"Hn."

"Neji, your Lord Capulet. Say something!"

"Yeah, Hyuuga listen to your daughter."

"Can we change the script where I get to kill Romeo?"

"You wouldn't even be able to kill me, even if you had permission."

"Wanna bet?"

"Neji, sit down and let me at least finish this list."

"Lady Capulet?"

"Here."

"Nurse?."

"Here."

"Romeo?"

"Yea" Neji glared at Sasuke.

"Lord Montague?"

"Here, dattebayo!"

"Lady Montague?"

"H-h-hai."

"Prince?"

"Here."

"Paris?"

"Most youthfully, yes!"

"Mercutio?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot to mention. The student who was playing Mecutio mysteriously vanished." Everyone looked at Kakashi, "Just thought you'd like to know."

"Okay, then. Benvolio?"

"Shika wake up!"

"Hey, only I'm aloud to call him that!"

"Says who?"

"Says me, stupid fan girl."

"Pig!"

"Troublesome women, I'm here."

"Enough with the girl drama! Tybalt?"

"I'm here, so is Akamaru."

"Sorry, Kiba, no dogs allowed in this play."

"Can't he be like a watchdog or something?"

"Okay fine. Stop giving me the puppy eyes! I said okay!"

"Friar Laurence?" Choji came running in the room with bags of chips.

"I'm here."

"Extras?"

"Here."

"Here."

"Here"

"Backstage, props…err is Temari here?"

"Yea!"

"Great everybody's here." Anko put down the list.

"I bet you guys are wondering why you got the parts you got?" Some people shook their heads.

"We picked people who were like the characters. (A/N- Okay I didn't do this but when we were discussing the characters in class, and I realized that most of the characters I picked matched them.) Example, Romeo is very bi polar. Sometimes he's really happy but other times he's really sad. That's why we picked you, Sasuke."

"What are you trying to say? Wipe that smirk off your face Hyuuga!"

"Also the guy playing Mercutio, um Obito was his name I think, (A/N- Okay it's not **the **Obito but it was the first name I could think of.) was known to bother Sasuke a lot,"

"Oh, that person, I hated him. I'm so glad that I…"

"Sasuke, don't say anything the ANBU could use against you." Kakashi pointed out.

"Well anyway we need a new Mercutio. Someone who bothers Sasuke a lot."

"Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Someone who says weird things."

"Naruto." Neji and Shikamaru said.

"Someone who is crazy." Everyone looked at Naruto.

"I'm not crazy!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, thanks for volunteering." Kakashi wrote down his name.

"Wait, I never…"

"Now we have that sorted, let me get back to explaining more of the characters. The nurse, for example, has been known to have a potty mouth."

"Excuse me?" Ino's mouth gaped open.

"He's right you know, pig." Temari commented.

"You're the pig!" Ino lunged for Temari but was stopped by Shikamaru.

"Relax, Ino."

"And Lord Capulet is known to be very protective of his daughter."

"_You know he actually has a point there. I care about Tenten and I will protect her from Romeo…I mean Sasuke."_Neji thought as he looked over at Tenten who looked very uncomfortable as Sasuke was talking to her.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house and practice the play."

"Uh, that's very kind of you (A/n- Sasuke being kind WTF the world **is** coming to an end!) but…" Tenten looked over at Neji who was glaring at Sasuke and then she looked at Sakura who looked like she wanted to cry again.

"But Sakura can practice with you."

"But she's Lady Capulet! Shouldn't she be practicing with Neji?" Tenten pushed Sasuke in Sakura's direction.

"Well, put it this way, your getting to know my family better." Sakura gave Tenten a smile.

"Okay. Sakura do you want to practice with me?" Satisfied Tenten stared walking over to Neji and gave him a thumbs up.

"No."

"Wait, what?" Tenten turned around horrified.

"You heard me, no. I'm sick of being treated like dirt! Sai asked if I wanted to practice and I said yes!" (A/N- don't worry this isn't a SaiSaku, sorry to SaiSaku fans.) She stormed off. Sasuke turned around to face Tenten, his face was solemn.

"Yes, Neji I will practice with you!" Tenten said rather loud. She shrugged her shoulders at Sasuke. Neji stood there dumbfounded, he hadn't said anything. Sasuke's lip started to wobble and his eyes went all huge. (A/N- Okay so obviously Sasuke is Occ but he kinda has to be, right?) Tenten looked at Neji who was still confused then she looked at Sasuke. She ran over to Neji.

"Can Sasuke practice with us?" Neji snapped out of his trance.

"No."

"Why not? He's just a little kid who got rejected."

"You just feel sorry for him."

"Of course, I do cause unlike you I have a heart." That hurt Neji deep down, but he didn't show it.

"Look, Sasuke is practicing with me weather you like it or not. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Neji was just about to say he didn't want to when images of Tenten and Sasuke kissing filled his head.

"I'm coming!" Neji shouted which made Tenten jump a little. Tenten smiled.

"Great, I'll go tell him." Tenten ran over to Sasuke. He smiled but frowned when Tenten started talking. Tenten turned around and smiled at Neji while Sasuke glared daggers. Neji just smirked.

"_Well, who else would be there to protect his "daughter"?"_

**Yeah, the end is weird! Weather…I know it's the wrong one but I couldn't remember the other one sorry! Oh and see if you can guess who's saying what during the argument and Lee will give you a Kit Kat …oh damn now I have to say I don't own Kit Kats again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kit Kats**

**There. Clue to the argument thing, Hinata doesn't say anything because she passed out…like usual LOL!**

**I just watched Naruto episode 202 where they announce the 5 top ninja battles. Neji got 2****nd****! Oh yeah! Plus Neji totally pawned Naruto by saying his brain was smarter LOL but the episode stopped after that so I didn't get to see the end of the top battle. Yea I know it's Sasuke vs. Naruto 2****nd**** time. My friend saw it on TV last night and said Orochimaru was there! How I wish I got to see the end. Better wrap up this note thing before it's a page so yeah comment and review and fav. I just don't think the end was the best but at least it gives me an idea for the next chapter………The First Practice!!! Dun Dun Daaa!! LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

**Sorry this update is so late…that rhymed: P**

**Sasuke and Neji are very OOC!!! Sorry but they're hard to cooperate with!**

The First Practice

Tenten poured some juice into three cups. She exited the kitchen to see Neji sitting on the couch glaring at Sasuke who was sitting on the floor skimming through the script. Tenten chuckled causing the two boys to look up. They smiled at her. (A/N- Creepy!)

"Getting along I see," Tenten said sarcastically. She placed the drinks on the table and sat on the floor. Sasuke glanced over at her as she picked up a script. He started to scoot closer. Neji realizing this "fell" off the couch so that he was right next to Tenten. He smirked at Sasuke who started to sulk. Tenten looked up from the script, totally oblivious to what just happened.

"So do you think we should start at scene one?" Tenten asked.

"Nah, I think we should start at act one, scene five." Sasuke said. Neji skimmed through the script to act one, scene five. (A/N- It's the scene at the party where Romeo and Juliet are talking about lips and then they kiss twice. When I read this I was like…wow now most people would just be like shut up and kiss me!) Neji fist tightened,

"I have a better idea, how about we do act four, scene five." Sasuke skimmed through the script. (A/N- That's the scene where Juliet kinda dies. Get what I mean? Neji made a mistake…well not really I just could not find the other scene.) Sasuke chuckled.

"Trying to kill your daughter, Hyuuga!" Neji, confused, skimmed through the script to find he had made a mistake.

"_Damn, I will not lose to Uchiha!"_Neji tried to think of a good comeback.

"What is with you and this daughter business, Uchiha?"

"Don't be jealous just because I got Romeo!"

"Jealous? You wish!"

"Guys!" Neji and Sasuke glanced over at Tenten. She sighed a sigh of relief. The boys had been at each others necks.

"Maybe we should just reschedule. I'm starting to get a headache." The boys looked at her. Her eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh no, I'm not getting a headache because of you. It's chilly out and I think I'm getting a cold."

"But it's summer." Sasuke said confused.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go." Neji picked up his script and grabbed Sasuke by the ruff of his neck. He started to drag Sasuke out of the house.

"Goodbye, Tenten, parting is such sweet AHHHH!!!" Neji had drop kicked Sasuke. (A/N- Haven't you always wanted to do that to someone? I've wanted to do it, almost as much as throwing a toaster…)

"Those are Juliet's lines, baka." Neji muttered under his breath. Tenten giggled.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded. Neji started to walk away.

"Wait!" Neji quickly turned around.

"Are you still up for studying for that World History exam with me later?" Tenten asked. Neji frowned.

"What about your headache?" Tenten blushed.

"Er…I'm feeling better already." Neji smirked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll pop over later to help you."

"Thank you!" Tenten waved goodbye and shut the door. Neji smiled.

"You like her." Neji jumped. Sasuke smirked at him.

"How…did… when did you?" Sasuke's smirk got wider.

"You're in love with her." Neji blushed a little. (A/N- Only a little cause everybody does sometimes!)

"I am not." Sasuke made a kissy face.

"Aww, you're in love with her and you're in denial."

"Well, you like…" _"What's that girl's name??? Pink hair, pink hair…who dyes there hair pink anyway? She says it's natural but it can't be."_

"Uh, Hyuuga?" Neji snapped back into reality.

"You like…" _"Name…NAME!!! Wait I think I know…she's crazy, hangs around with Shikamaru's friend whose name means pig…oh yeah Ino. She is my wife…well not my real wife, that would be scary… her name means cherry blossoms…SAKURA!!! That's her name. Better say something before Sasuke thinks I'm crazy." _

"You like…" Neji pointed his finger at Sasuke, "Sakura Herono." Sasuke blushed.

"Do not… and it's Haruno." Neji folded his arms and smirked.

"Who's in denial now?"

"Shut up fool."

"Who are you, Mr T?" (A/N- Kay, that was weird!)

"I'm not admitting anything you don't."

"And since I'm not saying anything…"

"Hn.

"Hn!"

"HN!"

"Why do I hear lots of grunting, dattebayo?" Neji and Sasuke turned around to see Naruto and Lee.

"Why it's are youthful teammates! And they're grunting! I should too! H…"

"Don't do it." Naruto firmly said. He turned to Sasuke and Neji, "What are you guys even doing?"

"Naruto, does Sasuke like Sakura?" Neji asked.

"What kind of question is that? No one said we could ask other people to find out! Who do you think you are?" Sasuke fumed but Neji ignored him. Naruto scratched his head.

"How should I know? Sasuke-teme, doesn't say much." Then Naruto smiled evilly. Neji thought he heard Sasuke gulp. "Though I do recall this one time when Sakura said she had to change and then Sasuke mmf…" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth.

"I think we've heard enough of that."

"So you're in denial and a pervert?" Neji started to chuckle. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Okay, Lee, does Neji like Tenten?" Lee's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Neji likes Tenten? Thank you for informing me Sasuke, I shall go tell Gai Sensei!" Lee ran down the street. Neji stood with his mouth gaping open.

"Now see what you've done." Neji muttered as he started to run after Lee.

"Wait!" Neji stopped running.

"Look, I don't know about you but I feel as if were in a bit of a pickle here. (A/N- love that saying, LOL!) And now since Naruto has spilled my secret," Sasuke still was covering Naruto's mouth, "I think it's safe to say, truce and get Kakashi Sensei or Anko to switch our parts." Neji was astonished.

"You would do that?" Sasuke looked away and frowned.

"Yeah but only because you want this as much as me and don't think I'm getting soft because next time we fight, you will be in hospital for months." Neji smirked and turned to run again.

"Oh and let's not let this rumor go around that I'm a perv because I know what that Byakugan can do." Neji nodded then turned to run.

"Oh and one more thing." Neji turned and glared at Sasuke, "You better get running before Lee gets to Gai Sensei." Neji rolled his eyes then sped off after Lee. Sasuke watched Neji run off then looked at Naruto.

"That was a very bad thing you did telling Neji I like Sakura." Naruto gulped while Sasuke smirked at him.

Tenten sat reading the script on the couch.

"Please Sasuke- teme, forgive me!" Tenten, confused, rose from her couch and looked out the window. She saw Naruto run by…then a huge fireball followed. Tenten smirked.

"_I wonder what Naruto did to piss Saskue off?"_

**Me: (Insert trumpet music!)**

**Lee: ?**

**Me: Presenting the one the only Madame De La Grand Bouche.**

**Lee: I'm confused, whos Madame er…**

**Me: Me silly.**

**Lee: Now I'm really confused.**

**Me: You see I am Madame De La Grand Bouche in our upcoming school play "Beauty and the Beast"**

**Lee: Oh, you didn't get Belle?**

**Me: (sob)…no but who cares I get to sing a solo and I don't have many lines!**

**Lee: That is so youthful but I have a question.**

**Me: Yes?**

**Lee: Isn't the wardrobe fat?**

**Me: (eye twitch) Lee, do you want Neji to get you?**

**Lee: No, no!**

**Me: Then tell me I'm a great writer!**

**Lee: DanzQueenB is Youthful Awesome and a great writer! **

**Me: Uh, thanks. You readers better review or else Lee gets hit with Kit Kats… Ahhh! Why does this always happen?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kit Kats!**

**Me: Anyways please review and I'm sorry about the long wait. I wanted to write a chapter when I knew what part I got but then I got sick and yea. **

**Thanks for Reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet!

Me: Sorry if this has been soooo long but I had trouble with my laptop internet connection. It was weird because people I didn't even know were reading this story were like, "Hey is the new chapter out of Romeo and Juliet Drama?" and I was like o.0 Anyway here it…

Naruto: Question!

Me: What?

Naruto: Shouldn't I be Romeo? Not Saskue-teme

Sasuke: Do you even know what that word means?

Naruto: Yeah, it means b…

Me: Naruto! This is G-rated!

Sasuke: No it's not it's T-rated.

Me: Shut up Sasuke-teme!

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Anyways… I think I should be Romeo!

Me: Why?

Naruto: Because… I'm the main character!

Me: Don't mean nothing in my stories.

Naruto: and Hinata should be Juliet!

Hinata: *blush, Blush, BLush, BLUsh, BLUSh, BLUSH!!! faint*

Neji: Why's my cousin on the floor?

Naruto: *points to Neji* and he should be Tybalt cause he's Hinata's cousin and he's violent!

Neji: *smirks* Yea maybe (holy?! Agrees much!)

Naruto: So let's change it!

Me: No! No changes! Besides this is a major Nejiten fic!

Neji: *nods* You betcha!

Me: *whispers* and he likes it!

Tenten: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: Oh yea, that's why I'm here eh?

All except me (of course!): No shit Sherlock!

Me: On with chapter 8

There Must Be Another Way!

"So you boys want to switch parts?" Neji and Sasuke nodded at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded his head from behind his book.

"Any particular reason why?" Kakashi asked peering from behind his book. The two boys awkwardly fiddled with their fingers. Kakashi looked back to his book.

"I see."

"So can we switch?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi smiled.

"Of course," Kakashi flipped the page of his book, "not."

"No? Why not?" Neji asked. Kakashi flipped a page again.

"No switches," Then Kakashi muttered under his breath, "Besides Anko would kill me." The two boys left the classroom grumbling.

"Like he even cares." Neji grumbled.

"Him and his stupid dirty book." Sasuke grumbled.

The rest of the school day went really fast. The school bell rang and once again it was time for another drama practice. The students gathered in the small music room. Naruto was talking to Hinata, her face flushing a little. Neji could glace over their direction momentarily before Tenten would tap him to bring him back to the conversation. Tenten, Lee, and well sometimes Neji were talking about Paris.

"Now Lee, Paris is a 30 year old man. He wouldn't be caught dead saying youth." Tenten reminded him.

"But youthful flower, Gai sensei says it all the time." Lee responded.

"Gai sensei's 30?" Neji came into the conversation.

"No, he's um…" Lee scratched his head. Tenten started to laugh.

Choji, Kiba, and Shino sat in the corner talking about…um what would they talk about? Let's say chips, dogs, and bugs.

Shikamaru was trying to control Ino and Temari,

"Why don't you go back from where you came from?!" Ino yelled.

"Because Shikamaru needs me. Right Shika?" Temari smiled at Shikamaru who sighed. Ino went for Temari but she couldn't move. Temari tried to laugh but couldn't.

"Would you two relax?" Shikamaru held the two girls in his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke waved at Sakura who glared at him.

"Hi Sai." Sai looked up from his drawing pad at Sakura. She sat down beside him. Sasuke signed and pulled out his script.

"Gaara is it just me, or are both the sensei's late?" Kankuro asked.

"_Why do I have to hang out with him?"_ Gaara thought.

"Quiet down class." The students looked over at the door way to see Anko, Kakashi and… Inoichi?

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Your Sensei's wanted me to help with some things." Her father answered.

"What kind of things?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"It seems that some of you," Anko looked over at Neji and Sasuke who didn't give eye contact, "Don't like the parts you were giving."

"Do you know who she's talking about?" Tenten whispered to Neji. He shook his head.

"Really? Then why does it look like she's looking at you." Neji opened his mouth but…

"So the reason Mr. Yamanaka is… can I call you Mr. Yamanaka?" Anko asked.

"You can call me whatever you like." Inoichi said suggestively. Anko blushed. Kakashi actually looked up from his book and glared at Inoichi.

"O.M.G! My dad's flirting with my sensei. My life is over!" Ino fainted but Shikamaru caught her. He sighed.

"What a drag." Anko cleared her throat.

"Anyway, Mr. Yamanka is here to help us with our acting."

"How is he going to help us with our acting?" Naruto asked. Inoichi smirked.

"Like this." Inoichi made a circle in front of his face pointing it at Hinata, "Mind Body Switch Technique!" Hinata jerked forward suddenly and Inoichi's body fell to the floor.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Of course, he knew what was happening. Ino suddenly came through. She blushed to see that Shikamaru had caught her. He smiled at her and out of the corner of Ino's eye, Temari's glare was clear as day. Ino looked to see her father on the floor. She was as confused as everyone else except Shikamaru who had already figured it out.

"What just happened? Is Inoichi okay? Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks for caring so much, Naruto-kun." Suddenly Hinata grabbed Naruto's face and started kissing him. Half the class was horrified. Hinata, who can hardly say a word to Naruto, was kissing him! In the middle of class?! (A/N-Okay it's after school drama but they're still at the school.)

Hinata broke the kiss. Suddenly, she jerked again. She rubbed her head, blinked a few times, then looked up to see the whole class looking at her horrified. Naruto looked really shocked.

"W-w-w-hat just happened?"

"That was an example of the way I will be helping you with your acting parts." Inoichi stood up from the floor. Ino realied what happened.

"Your going to use Mind Body Switch Technique on us?!" Ino asked/shrieked. Inoichi nodded,

"But you can't control all of us at once," Ino stated.

"Your cousins have volunteered to help." Ino gulped. Hinata side stepped over to Tenten.

"W-what happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Tenten said. Neji was horrified. Not just because he saw his cousin kiss someone, which was disturbing but he had just realized something. Mind Body Switch Technique could manipulate someone to do anything. From the example, even kiss. And Romeo and Juliet just so happens to have a lot of kiss scenes. There had to be a loophole! There was no way! No way! He was going to watch Sasuke kiss Tenten!

End Of Chapter

Just so you know, when Hinata got home and Tenten told her the "news", Hinata didn't faint…she passed out.

Me: See Naruto, even Kakashi wouldn't let Sasuke or Neji switch parts!

Naruto: *sulk*

Me: At least you got to kiss Hinata.

Naruto: *blush*

Me: *squeal* Manga Chapter 469 was out today! It was called Sakura's Confession! I am a believer of Naruhina but I have been waiting sooooo long for that chapter! Kishimoto Masashi takes too long of holidays (he was on holiday, right?). Anyway guess what?! (WARNING SPOLIER!!! DON'T GET MAD AT ME!!!) Sakura got turned down! Yes, people, Naruhina could happen! The best part of that of that chapter there was Lee crying in the back ground!

Lee: I can't believe she loves Naruto *sob*

Me: She doesn't, she loves Sasuke but Sasuke's a hard ass criminal sooo…

Lee: Yay…wait aww.

Me: Cheer up Lee and have a …

Lee: K…

Me: *slaps hand on mouth* don't say it!

Lee: Chocolate bar?

Me: *hands Lee a chocolate bar* Please review and I will give you a chocolate bar! *good girl smile©*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet.**

**Me: I didn't get many reviews from the last chapter…was it really that bad???**

**Well this one is better, me thinks (Shakespeare term!)**

**Plus this one is way longer!**

A Thought

Neji Pov

"Neji, you look tired." That was the first thing Tenten said to me this morning when she saw me. It was true. I looked like Gaara, (A/N- Sorry Gaara!). I was up all night, worrying. Anko and Kakashi had us. We couldn't quit, we couldn't switch parts and they had the Yamanaka clan involved. What kind of sick twisted play was this?

"Oh, how I wish I was Juliet." Huh, why would Tenten even say that?

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"So I could take that vial of sleeping stuff and miss the play." Tenten smirked, "I read ahead. Lee kisses me!" She scrunched up her face, "Eww." Hinata giggled. Even a chuckle escaped my mouth. Then suddenly a thought popped into my mind, had Tenten ever kissed a boy?

Well, it's not something I would know! She may be my best friend but she doesn't tell me ever thing!

This thought bothered me through all my classes and with the thought combined with my sleep deprived body equaled big trouble for me. I couldn't stay awake in my classes and when I was awake, I couldn't pay attention. Finally, the day was over and I walked into the small music room.

Tenten Pov

You know this Shakespeare stuff isn't that bad. Well, other than the suicidal teens and gross romance scenes, it has lots of blood, gore, and fighting. In other words, just my style. I may be a girl but I am a ninja, remember?!

I'm glad Neji joined the play. To be honest, I'm worried about him. This morning, he looked awful and in every class I had with him, he seemed to have something else on his mind.

Oh, look there he is!

"Neji!" He saw me and smiled.

"Hey Sakura!" Ugh here we go again! Sasuke says hi to Sakura, Sakura ignores him, and then Sasuke turns into puppy dog eyes to practice with me and Neji. Just once I would like to practice with Neji **alone**.

"Sasuke-kun! Hi!" Retake! What just happened? Did Sakura say hi back?

"That was weird huh?" I jumped. Neji smirking at my reaction. I glared at him.

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura made up." I looked over at Ino. She was rolling her eyes but I noticed her eyes glanced over to Shikamaru and Temari where Temari was trying to paint a set piece.

"So, I hold the brush like this?" Temari was playing the dumb act. Trust me. I got into a fight with that girl and when I came out…well it was a mess.

Shikamaru sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Like this, troublesome women."

"Your so smart, Shikamaru." Temari's face got closer. He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, he does have a 200 IQ, not that it takes that much to hold a brush." Ino had made her entrance. Temari glared at her not realizing Shikamaru had slipped away to talk to Choji.

Neji Pov

This is great. Sasuke and Sakura are friends again meaning Sasuke won't be practicing with us anymore! Yay! (A/N- This is Neji's inner, so he looks calm on the outside but on the inside…)

"Okay we will be starting at Act 3, Scene 4." Announced Anko, "Everyone, make your way to the stage."

~Time Skip and Scene Change~

"That practice was fun," Tenten gushed as she and Neji walked to her house, "There was no kissing, just lots of talking which is way better." Neji nodded. He was annoyed that he was on stage a lot but there were no kissing scenes so… and then the thought hit him again. Should he ask her? It was a harmless question after all, right? Somehow, Neji thought asking her would be to awkward.

"So, Tenten have you ever kissed anyone?" Yeah, that probably wouldn't go very well. He would just have to wait for the right moment…but when was that?

Tenten Pov

Neji seems quiet now but that was how Tenten liked it. It was normal. Though Tenten didn't think it was normal at all. He must be thinking about what he was thinking about all day. I should ask him because he's my best friend and all. I care about him!

"Um, Neji your quiet." He looked up at me. I gulped.

"Do you want to tell me something?" We were nearing my house. Mom and dad were on a short mission in The Hidden Sound Village investigating Orochimaru's hideout, so I was home alone.

Neji looked at me then opened his mouth.

Neji Pov

Guess this is the right moment.

"Tenten, I have a question for you. Now it might sound weird so don't get mad at me. And you have to promise me something." I looked at the girl I'd known since we were five and suddenly I felt something different around her but I wasn't sure what.

Tenten Pov

Promise him something? I must be very important! Neji's been my best friend since we were little kids. I'd trust him with my life! So my answer is…

"Anything." Neji smiled at me.

Neji Pov

I smiled at her.

"You have to promise to tell the truth."

Tenten Pov

The truth? What kind of question was this? It wasn't about taking his kunai was it? I ran out and I was just borrowing it…for an extended amount of time. But like I said I trust him so…

"I will tell you the truth."

Neji Pov

Here goes nothing.

"Tenten, have you ever…kissed a boy?" Tenten didn't answer right away instead her face turned bright red. I placed my hand on her head.

"Tenten, do you have a fever?"

Tenten Pov

Did I seriously think that or is Neji walking me home a little much for my brain to handle? I felt my face become warm. Neji looked puzzled then placed his hand on my head.

"Tenten, do you have a fever?" I shook my head. He put his hand down. He looked at me waiting for an answer.

Breathe, breathe. Here I go.

Neji Pov

"My answer to the first question is no too." I stared at Tenten for a few moments. That was a little hard to believe. She was the prettiest girl knew! Well, at least underneath. Sakura, Ino, and Temari were corrupted with boy craziness and lately I had found out that my cousin wasn't so innocent anymore.

Then something inside of me just happened. I don't know what it was…if anyone asks, I will say hormones! But I found myself leaning closer and closer…

Tenten Pov

I waited for the laughter. I waited for the "what a loser look". I even waited for the pity but none of that came from Neji. Was he mad? Tenten noticed Neji's face get closer.

"Tenten, does that mean you've never had your first kiss before?" All I could do was shake my head. Then Neji got closer and closer until…

**Okay it's your guys turn to pick! **

**Either:**

**1) They are interrupted by someone.**

**2) They kiss and something else happens.**

**3) Tenten jumps back into her house.**

**It's up to you so I need reviews to write the next chapter! Pretty please! I love reading them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet**

**Well the votes are in and if you didn't vote…sorry but "the show must go on!" or story. Ahem. And the winner is….drum roll…NUMBER 2. *claps***

**Great choice everyone, it was the winner by a long shot, who doesn't like a Nejiten kiss?**

**Random person: I don't.**

**Me: Then why are you reading this??? **

**Random person: *shrugs***

**Anyway here's the long awaited chapter 10 of Romeo and Juliet Drama!**

Cherry Blossoms

Tenten's Pov

Neji's face was really close now.

"So you've never kissed a boy?" I gulped. Was he mocking me?

"You do realize you will have to kiss Sasuke," Neji paused, thinking, "On that thought, Lee also gets to kiss you. Can't have that now can we." Was he hinting something? Ino always calls me oblivious. I think she's right.

"Can't have Lee beating you, can you?" Did I just say that? Neji chuckled.

"Guess not." Suddenly I don't know what came over me.

"Put me out of my misery!"

"Wha…?" Neji started before I pressed my lips against his.

Neji's Pov

"Can't have Lee beating you, can you?" I chuckled.

"Guess not." I just couldn't let my pride have the thought of The Bogger (See my story, In the Park) beating me in something. Even something like kissing my best friend.

"Put me out of my misery!" What!? What's that supposed to mean?

"Wha…?" I started before I felt Tenten press her lips against mine. I went to pull away when I found myself kissing her back. I was just going to tell her that I wanted to quit the play and that she should too, ignoring the fact that we are not allowed, but this was way better. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Tenten's Pov

I don't know what came over me. I was sure Neji would pull away but when he kissed me back, I wanted to scream with joy. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. This was sooo going in my diary. I placed my arms up on his shoulders. Thank you, Sasuke! Thank you for making Neji jealous! Maybe I should buy Sasuke a… what would Sasuke like? He's pretty quiet. To be honest I don't know that much about him…Hey! Remember your kissing someone here! Pay attention. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat.

Neji's Pov

Who knew that the girl you had a crush on from the time you saw her and your best friend was such a good kisser? Tenten placed her arms on my shoulders. No one would believe this girl had never kissed a boy. I heard someone clear their throat. I broke away from Tenten and turned around to see…

"Sasuke?!"

"Isn't that my job?" Sasuke smirked.

"How long have you been standing there?" I was embarrassed but I was not going to admit it. Sasuke looked from me to Tenten before saying,

"Long enough."

Tenten's Pov

Sasuke?! What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be practicing with Sakura? Wasn't I supposed to be practicing with Neji? Ahem, we were going to… I think.

"How long have you been standing there?" Neji asked.

"Long enough?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"I wanted to ask Neji something," He looked at me, "But I see he's busy." Neji went to open his mouth but I butted in.

"Oh no, he's free he was just…" How do you describe kissing with out describing it? Suddenly I had an idea.

"He was just helping me with my CPR." Neji and Sasuke looked at me as if I was drunk.

"Right…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Okay so the excuse was pathetic but it was something, right? I laughed nervously.

"Ha ha, look at the time. Better start my homework." I waved goodbye and ran into my house. I ran into my living room, jumping up and down, squealing.

"He kissed me! He kissed me!" I felt eyes on me suddenly. I looked over to see the window in the living room was open and Sasuke and Neji were staring at me. My face turned red and I quickly pulled the curtains.

Neji Pov

Ask me something? What would Uchiha want? And at such a time?

"But I see he's busy" I went to open my mouth to object when Tenten jumped in.

"Oh no, he's free he was just…" She went quiet. Had to feel sorry for her. I was raking my brains to see if I could help her come up with an answer but even a prodigy like me could not think of one. Suddenly, Tenten had an "I've got it" look.

"He was just helping me with my CPR." That has got to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Like come on, Sasuke would never fall for that!

"Right…" See! Tenten laughed nervously.

"Ha ha, look at the time. Better start my homework." She waved and ran into her house. I caught myself staring at her closed door.

"So are you going to really tell me what was happening?" Sasuke asked me. I was about to answer when…

"He kissed me! He kissed me!" I and Sasuke looked over to see Tenten dancing around her room. Tenten must have forgotten that her window was open. She stopped dancing looking over at us. She blushed and quickly drew her curtains.

"I see." Sasuke commented. I blushed.

"Shut up." I folded my arms, "What did you want to talk about?" Now it was time for Sasuke to blush.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Where do you have in mind?" I raised my eyebrow slightly.

"Your house."

"My house? Why?"

"I'd invite you to mine but Itachi usually has his friends over. Scary bunch. He has this one friend called Deidara who once blew up my room. Said it was for a science project. Then there's Itachi's best friend, Kisame. Other than the fact he has blue skin, he almost drowned me in our outdoor pool. He wanted to see how far I could dive."

"You have a pool?" I interrupted.

"Yea, don't you?" Sasuke said as if everyone had them.

"Uh, of course." So I lied.

"Then he has this one friend, who says **** and **** and most of all &(^$#!"

"Okay, okay!" I didn't even know that last swear word! "You can come to my house to tell me your problem."

"Great."

Sasuke and I walked to the Hyuuga compound in silence. When we arrived, I noticed everyone giving me strange looks. I guess it is a little odd to see me hanging out with Sasuke. We entered my room. I pointed to a chair for Sasuke to sit in but he ignored my gesture and laid on my bed. I'll have to get the nurse to wash those sheets.

"So what's your problem?"

"Well…" My door opened to revel…Naruto?

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said ignoring me.

"Go away, dobe."

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" I said a little louder. Naruto looked at me, surprised.

"Your cousin, Hinata, asked me to come. We're practicing our lines."

"I see." I scanned Naruto. He looked to be telling the truth until I saw it…

"Uh, Naruto, what's on your shirt?" It looked like a pink smudge. The same color of…Hinata's lipstick which she wore on special occasions.

"Oh shit…uh I mean, I must have spilled ramen on my shirt. It was new to! Better go get it cleaned." Naruto ran out of the door.

"Do you think…?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head.

"I'd rather not get involved." I simply said, "So this problem of yours?"

"Oh yeah…" Sasuke blushed, "It's a girl problem."

"And you think I can help because…"

"I saw out making out with your girlfriend." I blushed.

"Tenten is not my girlfriend and we were not making out!"

"You weren't watching."

"You were making out with Tenten?!" I turned to see Hinata in the doorway. Great. I noticed her lips seemed a little red.

"No."

"He was, you should have been there." Sasuke said.

"Hey!"

"Ohh! I bet!" Hinata squealed, "I knew they'd hook up. They're such a good couple!"

"Such a good couple." Sasuke was agreeing (A/N- OMG!)

"Get out of my room!" I was pushing Hinata to the door.

"How rude! I thought you were a gentleman." Hinata teased. I pushed her out the door.

"I thought you were innocent." I said slamming the door.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Hinata yelled behind the door. I locked the door.

"Anyway your problem?"

"Well, you know Sakura wanted to practice with me today." I nodded, "She told me she forgave me for being a…a…"

"A…a what?" Sasuke sighed.

"A bastard." I smirked. Sorry I couldn't help it.

"Anyway, everything was going fine until," He pulled out his phone and threw it to the ground, "that thing had to go off."

"Who called?"

"Karin."

"Karin?"

"Childhood friend. Her mother and my father were best friends in high school." I nodded, "Anyway, my phone goes off and I try to ignore it but Sakura's like who is it and what could I say. I was kicked out of her house before I could say…"

"Banana juice?" Sasuke looked at me blankly.

"Sorry." Sasuke continued,

"I knocked on her door begging her to let me in but…"

"I'm guessing she didn't?"

"Obviously. So, I'm wondering if you could help me." I looked at Sasuke. Poor boy, my heart ached for him.

"Yeah, I'll help you."

"Great…so what do I do?" I thought.

"Buy her flowers."

"Okay…what kind?" I thought again and then it came to me.

"Cherry blossoms."

**So, I'm going to stop it here. Long chapter this is. Next chapter will be Sasuke buying flowers for Sakura at Ino's flower shop. What will happen???**

**Please review! I loved it when I looked at my email and saw all the emails from Fan fiction saying Review Alert! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Well it's been so long since I've updated, sorry! The musical's over and Christmas is coming!**

**I wanted to write this a few days when in science we were talking about hormones. It made me think of Neji.**

**Oh well……here is chapter 11: (I wrote this to Crawl by Superchick)**

Plan B

"This is not going to work. She will recognize me the second I walk into the shop." Sasuke said hiding in a bush. Neji shook his head.

"You look like a totally different person."

"Okay." Sasuke said unsure. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked out of his hiding place to Yamanaka's Flower Shop. He opened the door and looked around. He was surrounded by flowers, and lots of them.

"Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms! Where could they be?!" Sasuke thought.

"Excuse me sir, do you need any help?" Sasuke dared not turn around for that voice was none other than Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke shook his head violently.

"Are you sure because…Sasuke?" Sasuke mentally hit himself.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? Why are you wearing a fake mustache?" Ino questioned. Sasuke ripped off the mustache and then winced.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked concerned. Sasuke nodded his hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming and his eyes were watering.

"Can I get you anything?" Ino had her eyebrow raised. Sasuke shook his head and ran out the store, straight to the hiding bush.

"How'd it go?" Neji inquired. Sasuke removed his hand from his mouth.

"Owwwww!!!" He yelled.

"I'm not going to ask…anyway where are the flowers?"

"She recognized me."

"I told you to ditch the duck but hair style."

"Says the guy who's hair is longer than Ino's" Neji's eye twitched.

"Fine! I will go and get them. You stay here." Neji walked into the flower shop. Ino stood at the counter.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers, whose flowers will have you smiling for hours… oh hello Neji, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to buy flowers." Neji sighed. Why else would he be in a flower shop. Ino clapped her hands together.

"For Tenten, right."

"Why do you say that?" Neji asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Hinata told me you two were making out." Neji sighed.

"Yeah, you got me. I'm buying flowers for Tenten." Ino came out from behind the counter and picked up a bunch of roses.

"Actually I was thinking of getting her cherry blossoms." Neji interjected. Ino shook her head.

"No, Tenten likes roses." Ino wrapped them up and gave them to Neji, "Free of charge. I hope you have a happy life together!" Neji sighed and walked out the shop with the roses.

"That was fast." Sasuke jumped out the bush, "Wait…those aren't cherry blossoms!"

"Ino wouldn't let me buy cherry blossoms."

"Well, now we need a plan b."

"Sorry, Sasuke. I need to go deliver these to Tenten and I need to go annihilate a certain cousin. Good luck!" Neji walked off into the distance. Sasuke sighed. He started to walk home. On the way, he saw a cherry tree in bloom.

_If I can't buy flowers, I'll just pick some myself._ Sasuke thought. Sasuke ran up to the tree and began pulling flowers off the tree. When he thought he had a reasonable amount, Sasuke set off for Sakura's house.

Sakura POV

I sat crying on my bed.

_How could he have done this to me?!_ The door bell rang and my mother answered it.

"Sakura," she called, "Sasuke's at the door for you."

"I don't want to talk to him!" I screamed and sobbed into my knees.

Sasuke POV

"Sorry, she's busy right now. Come again some time." I nodded and walked away from the house. Suddenly I had an idea. I ran to the back of Sakura's house. Her room light was on. I climbed over the fence into her back yard. I heard growling and turned around.

_Shit I had forgotten about Fifi. _Fifi, Sakura's pet poodle. Cute and cuddly to her owners and had the personality of a bulldog around strangers. I quickly ran to the safety of a tree, which just so happen to be outside Sakura's room. Fifi continued to bark up the tree. I breathed a sigh of relief that I was safe. Suddenly the window opened.

"Quiet Fifi!" The dog became silent. I looked at the person in the window. Sakura stared out the window, her eyes swollen.

Sakura POV

I dried my eyes. What was I going to do? Sit here and cry all night? I heard Fifi barking. Must be a bird or something. I opened the window and yelled out of it,

"Quiet Fifi!" Fifi became silent. I stared out into the dark sky. The full moon was out. The full moon always reminded me of the Hyugas. I sighed. Tenten got her dream guy, Hinata told me today. Hinata got Naruto too. Maybe fairytales do happen…but not to me. I went to close my window but I heard a rustle in the trees.

"Who's there!?"

Sasuke POV

Why would she be crying? I watched her stare out the window, her pink hair blowing around her. It reminded me of the flowers I held in my arms. Should I give them to her now? What if she shut the window on me? I took a deep breath and walked towards her. I didn't realize that I was in a tree and that the leaves rustled. Sakura's head jerked towards the tree.

"Who's there!?" What should I say? Should I say anything???

"It's me Sasuke." Sakura frowned.

"Leave me alone." She went to shut the window but I held the flowers out.

"If you are going to shut the window, at least take the flowers." Sakura looked at the flowers.

Sakura POV

He got my favourite flowers. If he'd have got them from Ino she would have told me already. I didn't hear a thing. I reached out and took them from his hands,

"Thank you."

"I'm so sorry about what happened." I nodded as I placed the flowers in a vase of water, "I didn't know she'd call. She was just a friend! Honest!"

"I forgive you." I turned around and walked back to the window.

"You do?" Sasuke came up to the window.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Sasuke POV

She forgives me!

"Sasuke?" I looked at her, "I'm sorry about that day when I said you treat me like dirt because you don't." I chuckled.

"I forgot about that." I said.

"And your going to have to forgive me for what I'm about to do." Oh no what does she mean?! Is she going to shut the window? Is she going to yell at me? Is she going to…cry?

Sakura pulled me closer to her and placed her lips on mine. I pulled away and Sakura looked scared.

Sakura POV

He pulled away!? Oh no! I'm ruined everything.

"Don't you think it's weird that Romeo is kissing Juliet's mother?" Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

"Juliet took my husband so I think it's fair." I replied. Sasuke nodded and came closer. His lips touched mine and I found myself kissing back.

"Sakura!" My mother called from outside my door. I broke away.

"I better go." I nodded.

"Sakura?" My mother knocked on my door. Sasuke climbed out my window to the tree.

"Wait Sasuke!" I called to him as quiet as I could. He turned around.

"Thank you for the flowers!" He nodded, "Love you." I mouthed. He smiled, "Don't forget we are performing tomorrow."

"Sh…" Sasuke was cut off from Fifi's barks.

"Sakura." My mother walked through the door, "You shouldn't still be up. You have a performance tomorrow." I nodded and climbed into bed. My mother walked over to the window.

"Quiet Fifi!" She shut the window and walked to my door.

"Night Sakura."

"Night mother."

"Forget about that boy."

"Don't worry mother," I said closing my eyes, "I found my Romeo."

"Sakura, where did you get those flowers?" I opened my eyes.

_Oh shit!_

**I just realized that Sakura and Sasuke like saying shit! Wow! Anyway I think next chapter will be the last *sob***

**Until next chapter**

**Later Dayz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Romeo and Juliet cause if I did I'd be rich!**

**A happy belated (very belated) Christmas and new year to you all! Hope it was fun! **

**Some Temari bashing if you think that way.**

**Now for the long awaited (hopefully) last chapter of Romeo and Juliet Drama:**

Chapter 12

The Show Must End

"Alright it's opening night, people!" Anko was yelling at everyone through a mega phone.

"Do you really need to use that?" Kakashi asked blankly. He was leaning against a wall reading his book.

"Yes, I do!" Anko yelled in the mega phone right in Kakashi's ear. Anko giggled then said, "Can you go and help the students with their costumes…on second thought only help the boys." Kakashi blinked.

"What?! I can't hear you! I think you defended me with the mega phone!"

* * *

"I'm going to miss this."

"And what part of this will you miss?" Neji and Tenten were already in their costumes, sitting in a corner reading over the scripts one last time. Tenten looked around.

"How everyone is friends. Shino and I were never friends but now we can actually start a conversation…sometimes."

"I see what you mean. If it wasn't for this play, I don't think me and Uchiha would have ever have become friends."

"And Temari and…never mind. I still hate her and she still hates me." Neji laughed at Tenten.

* * *

"Oh Romeo!" Sasuke looked behind to see Sakura in her costume. Sasuke looked speechless.

_So pretty!_ Sasuke thought.

"Why, Mrs. Capulet, you look amazing." Sakura gave Sasuke a playful punch which knocked the wind out of him.

"I would love it if you were my son-in-law though I think I would steal you away…Sasuke? Sasuke?! Help! Someone get a doctor! Don't worry Sasuke, help's coming!"

* * *

Shikamaru sat in front of a mirror, already in his costume. Anko had told him to straighten his hair or at least control it. Shikamaru sighed.

"Meow. Hello hottie!" Shikamaru sighed again seeing Temari.

"Shouldn't you be backstage doing something?"

"I'd rather spend time with you." Temari leaned forward pressing Shikamaru into the dressing mirror.

"Shikamaru, do you think I should put my hair up or leave it?" Ino walked in to see Temari pressed against Shikamaru. (A/N: That sounds pervy!), "Am I interrupting something?" Shikamaru furiously shook his head.

"Yes, you are. Please leave." Temari said bluntly. Ino gulped to stop some tears.

"I see, goodbye." Ino rushed out the room.

"Wait Ino!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Shh!" Temari placed her finger on Shikamaru's lips, "It's just us now."

_Come on you're a genius! Think of something!_ Shikamaru thought.

"Is that Gaara sniffing glue?" Temari got off Shikamaru and looked around.

"Oh no, not again! Wait…" Temari turned back to see Shikamaru gone, "Grrr!"

* * *

"Naruto-kun, you look so g-good in your costume."

"Hinata, are you stuttering again?"

"Yeah, father's suspicious."

"I see."

"I just need to go powder my nose. Be back in a jiff." Naruto nodded and Hinata headed towards the bathrooms. Upon entering the bathrooms, Hinata was greeted by the sound of someone crying. Hinata opened the bathroom door to see Ino crying, her mascara running.

"Ino?" Ino sniffed.

"Hello Hinata."

"Ino, what are you doing here? Why are you crying?"

"Well…Temari…*sniff* and then he…*sniff* and then she…" Ino started to cry again. Hinata blinked.

"Let me get this straight. You caught Temari with Shikamaru? And then she told you they were busy?" (A/N: Hinata's good at this game XD and is it just me or does it sound pervy?) Ino nodded.

"You're good at this Hinata." Hinata thought for a while.

"I'll be back in a moment."

* * *

"I'm so nervous! I've never been on stage before! What if I freeze?" Neji chuckled.

"You'll be fine." Then Neji leaned in and the two of them closed their eyes.

"I need to borrow Tenten." Hinata interrupted. The couple didn't open their eyes.

"We're busy Hinata so go away." Neji hinted.

"Why is everyone 'busy'?!" Hinata sighed, grabbed Tenten, and dragged her away. Neji opened his eyes to see Tenten gone.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Sakura apologized.

"No harm done…except to my spleen."

"Sakura, can you come with me for a bit?" Hinata appeared out of no where, dragging Tenten. Sakura blinked, "It's easier if you come quietly." Sakura gulped and nodded. The two girls plus girl being dragged walked away. Sasuke stared at the blank spot his girlfriend had been.

"Oh no, she got here too!" Sasuke turned to see Neji running over.

"Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, Hinata Hyuuga." Neji looked at Sasuke, "She's up to something…again."

"Neji, Sasuke!" Shikamaru ran over, "Have you seen Ino?" The two boys shook their heads. Shikamaru sighed and ran off.

"What's his problem?" Sasuke asked causing Neji to shrug.

* * *

"That's awful!" The four girls were in one bathroom stall.

"It's okay. There's no need to worry about me. I mean you have your own boyfriends. I'm Ino Yamanako, for goodness sake. I can make a boy fall for me in less than five seconds…except Shikamaru." Ino was sent into another round of tears. Tenten handed her a tissue.

"Our boyfriends weren't exactly handed to us on a silver platter." Sakura pointed out.

"But you didn't have competition who won't quit! Maybe I should retreat! Sai's a pretty nice guy."

"He's gay."

"You can't give up!" Hinata yelled suddenly, "During the performance, when you and Shikamaru are on the stage, kiss him."

"What?!" Sakura yelled.

"Hinata, that's crazy!" Tenten shook her head.

"But my dad will see me!" Ino protested.

"Though it will show you mean business!"

"Anko will kill me!" Ino protested again. Hinata grinned evilly.

"Run fast." Anko burst through the door.

"Curtain in five minutes!" Anko looked at Ino, "Fix your makeup."

* * *

The play went on like it normally would until they came to the scene where the nurse meets Romeo, Mercutio and Benvolio:

Ino: Peter!

Kiba: Anon!

Ino: My fan, Peter.

Naruto: Good Peter, to hide her face; for her fan's the  
fairer face.

_Ugh, Naruto is as annoying as ever!_ Ino thought.

Ino: God ye good morrow, gentlemen.

Naruto: God ye good den, fair gentlewoman.

Ino: Is it good den?  
_Who understands this stuff?_ Ino thought.

Naruto: 'Tis no less, I tell you, for the bawdy hand of the  
dial is now upon the prick of noon.

Ino: Out upon you! What a man are you!

Sasuke: One, gentlewoman, that God hath made for himself to  
mar.

Ino: By my troth, it is well said; 'for himself to mar,'  
quoth a'? Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I  
may find the young Romeo?

Sasuke: I can tell you; but young Romeo will be older when  
you have found him than he was when you sought him:  
I am the youngest of that name, for fault of a worse.

Ino: You say well.

_When should I do it?_ Ino thought _When he says something, I will do it!_ Ino decided.

Naruto: Yea, is the worst well? very well took, i' faith;  
wisely, wisely.

Ino: if you be he, sir, I desire some confidence with  
you.

Shikamaru: She will indite him to some supper.

_He said something! Here goes nothing…_

"And who is this?" Ino asked. Everyone on stage stared blankly at Ino.

"This isn't in the script!" Anko franticly searched the script.

"Benvolio is my name madam." Shikamaru even added a bow.

_He's perfect! How could I ever forget him? I pray this works. _Ino thought.

"And is Benvolio in love?" Shikamaru looked at Ino confused.

"This isn't in the script!" Anko was shaking with anger. Kakashi sighed.

_Should I say something?_ Sasuke thought. He looked over at Naruto who looked as confused as him. Shikamaru paused before speaking.

"Yes…I am."

"Who is she?"

"She's… the most beautiful person in the world. She's smart, funny, and has blonde hair."

_Who is he talking about?! Temari has blonde hair too!_ Ino thought frustrated. Shikamaru continued.

"I've known her for years. Her father and my father were friends when they were kids too. Without her, we wouldn't have the Ino-Shika-Cho team and she's standing right in front of me." Ino's eyes filled with tears and she ran to Shikamaru, hugging him.

"I love you too." And then they kissed.

"I love Shakespeare!" Tenten squealed.

"Naruto, do something!" Anko hissed at him. Naruto began to sing.

Naruto: An old hare hoar,  
And an old hare hoar,  
Is very good meat in lent  
But a hare that is hoar  
Is too much for a score,  
When it hoars ere it be spent.  
Romeo, will you come to your father's? we'll  
to dinner, thither.

Sasuke hesitated before saying: I will follow you.

Naruto: Farewell, ancient lady; farewell.

The two ran off stage while the couple kissed, the crowd going wild.

"Grrr!" Temari snapped her backstage clip board in half, "I was supposed to win Shika-kun! That was the only reason I joined this thing!" Temari sighed then glanced over at Sai.

"Sorry, I'm gay." He said and they all lived happy ever after except Temari…but in the very end she found a guy…whose name is not pronounceable…

The End

**I can't believe it's over! **

**Please Review!**

**I am accepting requests, so let me know!**

**Happy January 28****th**** 2010 **


End file.
